Time Flies
by behindthemaask
Summary: Duncan moves to a new home when he is only 5 years old in 1997. He meets a girl named Courtney and begin to grow close. But as they trwo up, will their friendship last? Will they grow into something more? Or will something happen and cause their friendship to fall apart. Rated T for future language amd violence and possible other things.. D/C and B/G
1. Chapter One

**June 14, 1997, 9:12 a.m. Trenton ,N.J.**

**authors POV**

****"but mommy,**" **The shaggy black haired 5 year old whined to his mother, "i don't wanna leave! I wanna stay here in New Jersey!" he began to tug on his mothers blouse.

"Duncan, I'm sorry sweetie," she knelt down to his level and gently brushed against her son's pale cheek,"your father is being relocated to N.Y.C to work for the N.Y.P.D., this is a great chance for your father!"

Duncan continued to pout as he watched the last of their,belongings being packed into the moving truck. "but mom, all my friends are here! What am i going to do?!"

His mother sighed,"Dunny, you will make plenty of friends. There are so manny people there! I'm sure you will make a new friend within the mext few days we're there!" she patted his back and led him towards their car. He climbed up, and took one last look at his old home.

He would soon realize his mother was right.

* * *

**June 14, 1997, 12:37 p.m. Greenwich, N.Y.C**

**Duncan's POV**

Well, we're here at this stupid house at this stupid neighborhood in stupin New York. I took a look around at the houses nearby. They were all HUGE. We lived right on the outskirts of the inner part of the city.

'_why did we have to move to this stupid place anway, dad had a perfectly fine job in Trenton.' _i thought to himself as he continued to pout as he watched the movers place everything in their new home. He strolled inside to take a look around. I walked into the foyer. This whole inside is SO BIG! I walked through the kitchen, the dining room, and the maste bedroom. I started to think i might actually like it here!

"Duncan, sweetie," I heard my mom call,"all your boxes are in your room, how about you go ahead and go set it up!"

This actually made me excited. As much as I HATED moving, i did enjoy the fact that i got to arange my own room, even though my mom will probably end up helping. I ran upstairs and entered my new room. '_wow this is so much bigger than my other room!' _I thought to myself. We lived in an apartment back in Trenton. It was a big apartment! But my room was never this big! And to top this off, the room is my favorite color, green!(my parents already got the rooms painted). I already had my bed set up, thanks to the movers, and my desk, dresser, and shelves put up.

I went ahead and put up all my pictures on my shelves (mom, dad, brothers, etc) and most of my posters (mostly old bands, games, etc). I decided to let my mom put up my clothes and and make my bed, hey i'm lazy.

I walked over to my window and took a look outside. It was super bright outside, i could feel the heat filling my room. It felt really nice. Then, i saw some walk out the house next door. She was small, looked about the same age as me. She ha carmel hair up in curly pigtails. She had a light blue dress that really fit her tanned skin. Out behind her came an older woman, about the same age as my mom, carrying a tray of food. She walked over to my mom and greeted her, with the girl strolling behind. The girl looked around as the two parents talked when all of a sudden, she looked up to my room and looked at me! I quickly crouched down and sat against the wall.

"wow" i muttered under my breath.

"_Duncan,"_ I heard my mom call,"_come meet our neighbors!"_


	2. Chapter two

**June 14, 1997, 12:32 p.m. Greenwich, N.Y.C**

**Authors POV**

A young girl sat in her room, practicing her violin. She had carmal brown hair thatbwas pulled up into two curly pig tails. She was wearing a light blue dress, that truly complimented her skin, and her mocha brown eyes. Her room was ver organized and set up in a neat and tidy way. Her walls were painted a faint pink, that went along well with her gray and pink sheets, comforters, and pillows on her bed. Also covering her bed, were tons of stuffed animals, and next to her bed, was her violin stand. Where she played, was next to her windows, that had two french doors leading to a balcony.

She glanced up from her playing to look outside. She did this quite frequently as she played. Outside, she saw a moving van in the next door house drive way. She stopped her playing and put up her violin, then walked out onto her balcony an walked over the edge. She leaned against the rails and watched some men taking things from the truck and bringing them in the house. She also noticed a boy standing with his arms crossed, watching the men as well.

The boy had shaggy, black hair. He wore a black tee with jeans, and worn red Chuck Taylor's. She, though, couldnt get a good look at his face, because his back was facing her. She then watched as the mysterious boy waltzed into the house.

"Courtney, darling!" she snapped out of her gaze and went back into her room to see her mother in her doorway. "yes mother?" she asked sweetly.

"honey, are you done with your violin playing?" she asked, straightening a leaning frame. "yes mother," she replied.

"alright, well i want you to come withe me, and meet the new neighbors, is that alright with you?"

"yes ma'am!" courtney scurried downstairs, heading toward the door. "slow down dear!" she heard her mom say. She turned and waited for her mom to come back downstairs. Her mom walked down, then towards their kitchen.

"mother, what are you doing?" she followed her mom. "we're bringing food oer there, as a welcome gift." she replied, grabbing a container of chicken casserole. "okay, now we can go." her mom said, and Courtney was out the door.

* * *

**Outside their house, same day**

**Still Authors POV**

Courtney was finally outside. She saw a woman with her backed turned to her. The woman had light blonde hair, and was rearing a gray dress with a white strap around her waist. Courtney's mother walked past the small girl, and over to the other woman, with courtney trailing behind her. She glanced at the house, curious. She looked up at a window, that was facing towards her balcony. She could have sworn she saw a figure then it dissapeared. She shook it off and caught up with her mother and the woman. She noticed that the woman had the prettiest teal eyes.

"Hi!" her mother spoke, holding out her hand," i'm Jennifer Right" the other woman took her mother's hand," Hi Jennifer, I'm your new neighbor, Bethany Vonteria!" Mrs. Vonteria looked down at Courtney and smiled,"and who might this lovely girl be?"

Courtney blushed and stuck out her hand," My name is Courtney, Mrs. Vonteria!" bethany laughed and took the girls hand, "very nice to meet you miss Courtney, but you may call me Ms. Beth." Courtney smiled and let go, "very well," she giggled, "Ms. Beth!"

The woman looked back up at the child's mother, "she's very polite! She looks about the same age as my son," she said, "_Duncan! Come meet our neighbors!"_ and within a few moments, the boy she saw earlier, walked out and stood next to his mother.

"Duncan," she looked down at him, "this is our new neighbor, Mrs. Right!" Duncan looked at the brunette woman and held out his hand, "hi miss! I'm Duncan!" the woman laughed and took the boys hand, "its a pleasure, and call me Ms. Jenn."

"alrighty!" he smiled. His mother smiled then said, "and this is her daughter, Courtney." he looked amd saw a girl emerge from behind her mother and shyly held out her hand, "hi." she said quietly. He smiled, knelt down on his knee, took her hand and kissed it.

"It is an honor to meet you, Ms. Right." she giggled as he got up, "you can call me courtney." she said blushing. Their moms grinned at the sight. "Courtney," her mother started, "why don't you and Duncan go play in our backyard for a while, and ill help Bethany here unpack."

The two little ones nodded," last one there's a rotten egg!" Duncan yelled and took off. Courtney giggled and ran after him. The two moms watched as their kids ran off, " i think those two might have a litte crush" Jennifer laughed as the two walked into the Vonteria home.

* * *

**Courtney's backyard**

**Guess what? Its still Authors POV**

The two ran around in her backyard, chasing each other. Courtney looked back and saw Duncan catching up to her. He smirked, but that went away as he tripped, taking the brunette girl down with him. He ended up on top of her, and they layed there giggling Duncan proped himself up by his arm and looked down at Courtney. She looked up at him. She saw he had the same teal eyes as his mom. They both suddenly began to blush, then she pushed the boy off her.

He sat up and looked at her confused, "what was that for princess?" she glared at him, "you were crushing me!" and I have a name, you know." she pouted

He sighed,"fine _sunshine."_ she rolled her eyes and they sat there for a moment Duncan started picking flowers and tieing them together. After a few minutes of silence, Courtney spoke up, "so where's your dad?" he didn't look up as he responded, "he's still in N.J." he paused amd sighed, " he had to finish up some paper work, he'll be here in a few days."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes whe he spoke up, "where's your dad?" she pulled out some grass and started twiddling with it. "he's in in the army.." she finally spoke. Duncan looked up and saw the sorrow in her eyes. He stood up towering over her, holding his hand out.

She looked at him confused, but took it anyways. He pulled her up, and held up what he had been working on. A flower crown. She giggled as he placed the crown in her hair, it fit her perfectly. He stepped back to get a full view of her. She began to giggle as she twirled around. He laughed and began to applaud and returned to her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "now you're a princess." an with that, he pulled out one of her pigtails, leavinh her hair lopsided.

"HEY," she yelled, and the furious 5 year old chased the black hairred boy into the boy's house

**Okay! So these are the first two, of the many chapters to come! I'm sorry the first chapter was kinda short, but i hope you like it guys! I love you all and please comment, review, fav, and follow.[[ this is my first story so cut me a little slack, kay? ]]**

**love you!**

**behindthemaask**


	3. Chapter three

**Hi everyone! A quick authors note,**

**Just an FYI, I am going to try to update the story everyday, but then again, almost every author says that. I will say though, i might not be able to update as much on weekends, for now. My laptop is messed up right now, and until then, I must use my ipad that my dad and i share. He does not work on weekends, so he uses the ipad most of the time during the day, so i shall try to update at night. ALSO if you would, follow my Total Drama Roll Play twitter account, which is CITCourtneyTD!**

**ONE MORE IMPORTANT NOTICE: the rest of the story is going to be in AUTHORS POV unless i say different at the top of the page.**

**So who is excited for the new season of TD? I am! **

**Anyways ill shut up and get to the story.**

**Where we last left, Duncan and his family has finally moved into their new home! Also we see Duncan has made a new friend, Courtney! And we also see that he is a troublemaker, but also has a sweet side!**

**Okay now we shall see what the new day brings..**

* * *

**June 27, 1997, 2:54 Central Park**

Since the move, the Right and Vonteria familes got very close! Mrs. Right had taken the liberty to show them around the city, and all the best attractions! Duncan and Courtney did not mind this either. Duncan used time to annoy the brunette girl, and tease her. Courtney used this time to try to get back at the black hairred boy everytime he messed with her.

Today the two moms decided to take their kids to the park, so Bethany could have some time to relief stress from the move. Once arriving, Courtney took Duncans hand an led him over to the playgound.

"c'mon Duncan!" courtney let go of his hand and ran to the swingset, "come push me!" Duncan followed the small girl and began to push her. Courtney started laughing as she began to get higher and higher. This made Duncan smile, he liked making Courtney smile.

"Courtney!" a girl ran over to where the two were. She had blonde hair in a high ponytail, she was wearing a blue tanktop and shorts, with sandals.

"Duncan, slow me down!" Duncan did as she asked, and she hopped off and ran up to the girl giving her a hug, "Hi Bridgette!" They let go of the each other, and smiled. The blonde girl looked over and saw the dark hairred boy, "who's that? I've never seen him before."

Courtney giggled, "Oh! Thats Duncan, hes my new neighbor and friend!" she waved for the boy to come over and meet her friend. He walked over and put his arm around the brunette, "so babe, who's blondie here?" She rolled her eyes and brushed off his hand, "Duncan, this is my best friend, Bridgette!"

Bridgette smiled and stuck out her hand, "nice to meet you!" Duncan smirked, spit in his hand, grabbed hers, and shook it.

"EWWW!" both girls yelled, running off.

* * *

After the two girls ran off to the seasaw, Decided to go play on the monkey bars. He climbed up and started swinging from bar to bar. After a bit, another boy facing him got in his way.

"um, excuse me brah!" the blonde hairred boy with a cowboy hat said. "no way, i was on here first dude!" Duncan yelled, kicking the boy. "hey!" the other boy kicked back. Soon they were both in a big kicking war, which led them to both let go and fall. The sat up from the ground, both laughing.

"hi, i'm Geoff, i'm guessing you're new here?" the boy got up holding out his hand. Duncan took it, and he pulled him up. "i'm Duncan, and yeah i just moved to the neighborhood outside greenwich." he laughed, "you're alright Geoff."

The two continued to run over to the castle set. They climbed up to the top, and leaned on the edge, looking over the park. They started talking about where they were from, and what they liked. Duncan got distracted when he saw Courtney and Bridgette on the swingset.

"what are you lookin' at dude?" Geoff asked. "what? Oh, nothing." he began to blush. "don't lie! I saw you making goo goo eyes at that brunette!" he nudged Duncan's arm, "you like her!"

"do not! Princess is just my friend" he protested. Geoff laughed, "Princess? You totally do like her!" Duncan's face was now red, "whatever man." he pouted, crossing his arms.

The blonde boy sighed, "whatever, hey, i think her friend is pretty cute,"

"Bridgette? Yeah shes okay." he shrugged.

"OWWWW!" they snapped their heads over to see courtney laying on the ground holding her arm.


End file.
